the only one
by struckinGrenMcRday
Summary: ok this is my first try at this sooo it will get more Twilightie more okay!


The Only One

By R.B.

In the lands of tomorrow I will be famous because, my dearest friend who gave her life for me. If not for

Suzanna Ann Sun,

none of this would be happening.

Quick fill in I'm a 14 year old girl about to have a

child. The funny part of this is I have never

had sex, before. I am a virgin. I have a job as

a tailor for a teenage band the Jonas **B**rothers.

They don't know I am 14, they think I'm of the age of 21.

My name is Emilia Rosaleen Fay-Night and this is

my life.

**Chapter 1: The first time.**

As I wake for the morning, I heard a voice I have never heard before, it was a female voice. It sounded godlike this is what the voice said,

" From now thou are not Suzanna Ann Sun. Thou are now Emilia Rosaleen Fay-Night, thou are forever now, immortal. Thou can break this horrid luck, I give thy a mark that only one other has. If thou find this person thou will know what to do. I also give thee the unlimited number of bearing children. Thy will not have to mate, the egg is in a state of sleep.

Thou can bring the child out of this state at any period of time. Thou has to find thyself and thy true love, if thou wants time to keep moving forward. Thou has till thy comes of age, 17. Thou have every power to find thy love. I have chosen thee, because I know thou will not fail me. After thou has turned the age. Time will restart, to these moments. I have to leave thee. I hope the only one comes soon for my blissed daughter. I truly do love thy daughter, your loving mother, Fay."

I know this voice was not my mother's, but it was. I always thought I didn't belong to the people, I thought were my family. The last thing I heard before the darkness was my rings falling off my right ring finger.

**Chapter 2: The luck I'm having**

I found myself in front of a person. She said I had the job. What job? Then it hit me. I was in a job interview for a costume job, for a band I never heard of music videos. This is what my life becomes to? Working for someone that probably treat there workers like nothing. I don't know. She gave me a work page, I didn't know what for. She told me to be at this address tomorrow, N5369,Should Lane, Hollywood, California. Okay, but where am I to sleep?? Did I have a flat?? A room??. Then that voice told me to go to a hotel. Okay, this my number one weirdest day ever........ So Far.

**Chapter 3: The Work Day**

The next morning I woke up at 6;30 a.m.! Ugh! I didn't know what to wear? Should I go in jeans, sweat pant?? I went with a bright red skirt suit. It was real cute. I've never worn it before but okay. I grab my purse and my keys....... what keys??? I'm not old enough to drive, then again the voice said this..

"Emilia my dearest daughter, thou look like a 21 year old woman to the public, but to your true love, thee will look like a goddess, and thou will look at your love like a god. Your ride is in parking lotA4 slot 21. Hope thou have a wonderful day my daughter. Thy mother Fay."

I found my keys on the night stand by my bed. I have 23 minutes to get at my destination. I still have time. I found lot A4 slot 21, Must be a mistake. There was a black crotch rocket(motorcycle). I know how to drive, but I never droved anything like this. "It's easy Emilia just get on, and it will come to you"

And the weird thing is.... it did.

**Chapter 4; The Employee**

Whoa! That was AWESOME!!!!! Even with my suit on I could ride a bike. My new long brown hair could flow though the wind. As I see the building I could see something else I didn't know what?.......... No voice, okay. Not so important I guess. I was about to park my bike when I saw a figure. It was a worker I knew that. When the worker came closer she said some thing.

"Welcome to the 'Work Place'. May I have your name?"

I was about to say Suzanna but I said " Eemilia Rosaleen Fay-Night."

"Okay Eemilia or is it pronounced Amilia ."

"Amilia"

"Okay Emilia will you follow me, please?"

"Umm. Where am I to park?"

"Anywhere honey."

As I parked my bike I could hear the voice again...

"Emilia, my dearest daughter. I'm wish you a good day on you first day. I have to say something. 'They can see and they can hear, but only one the song of someone near.' I have to go now. With my love, your mother Fay."

What was she talking about. I don't know. Whatever. I have a job now. The woman I met before was still there. When we walked into the building, we were friends..... I think.

When we came into a room I was flooded with unfamiliar emotions. Fear. Happiest. Confusion. Rage. Most of all Anxiousness. Thats when I saw them. The Cold Gang and there family. Be strong Emilia. There just employers. Thats when they started to introduce themselves.

"Hello Emilia. I'm Dan and these are my brothers Kevin, Frank, and Gerard ."

"Hi" I said...... So lame!

"This is my mom and dad."

"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Cold. I'm Emilia Rosaleen Fay-Night."

"Yes, we know Emilia. Rosaleen is a very odd name. What does it mean?" Mrs. Cold asked.

"Rosaleen mean soft and gentle and white, it's Germanic."

How did I know this? "Well I guess I should go to work then."

"No, no Emilia have a seat. We like to know our workers a little bit before they start work, please sit down" Mr. Cold said.

"Okay."

"Well we know your history, but not about your personally history, please tell us about it?"

And so I did.

Well............ my made-up child-hood anyway.

**Chapter 5; Is thy my true love?**

When I finally went to work it was about 8:3O. Urg....

I just want to work. When I did I worked on Frank first. I measured. I guessed on his favorite colours and I had them nailed!!!! Then I worked on Dan, same thing. But when Kevin came in. I nearly fainted. I don't know what for. Like the other two I told him to take off his shirt.

"Why do I have to take it off ?" he asked.

" To get an right measurement, Kevin. "

"If you say so." he said.

Then it hit me, what my mother Fay was talking about 'They can see and they can hear, but only you the ones of the song of the near.' I heard what Kevin was thinking.........and it was embarrassing............

"Kevin how old are you?" I asked in a deep blush.

"?"

"I was just wondering."

Then I realized the star on his chest. I dropped the measuring type. I took off my over-coat. Kevin looked stunned. I lowered my tank-top, I didn't show any boob or anything that. Just enough to show my scar.

"Kevin! How long have you had that scar? Answer me now!"

"Since I was born. Why?"

"Because I have the same one." I said while I turned around to show him my scar.

"How can that be?" Kevin asked.

I never really answered that question.

That's because I fainted right into Kevin's arms.

Chapter 6: The Familiar Doctors

"Where am I?" I yelled as I struggled against the arms holding me down.

"Your in a ambulance, whats your name?"

"Em..Emilia."

"Okay Emilia how old are you?"

"21" I said, and I answered the rest of the stupid questions.

"Okay Emilia we're here. Were bring you to a very trusted doctor. Dr. Jones."

I couldn't keep track of the voices any more, I was slipping into the unconsciousness.

"Miss Fay-Night? My name is Dr. Jones. Are you feeling dizzy?" The familiar voice said.

"No. I can't see though." I said.

"Thats because you have something over your eyes...... Here let me take it off for you....... Thats better isn't." The beautiful man that stood over my head. He was really hot! But not as hot as Kevin! What? What am I saying?.

"Emilia...... Well I knew this day would come. But so soon?????

Ohhh well. You must go out as soon as you can. Kevin is the one!!! I have to go my daughter. Your loving mother,Fay."

I groaned. Why me? Why me?

"Does anything hurt, Emilia?" Dr. Jones asked.

"No, I'm all right. What happen to me?" I said.

"You fainted in my arms." Kevin said.

"Kevin? Kevin? Your here!" I said.

" Yes, why wouldn't I?" He asked.

"Dr. Jones? Am I alright to talk to Kevin alone?" I applied.

"Well, it will take a little time to get you to the M.R.I., so I think it is okay, but when I come in. Stop talking. Okay?" Dr. Jones instructed.

"Okay, Dr. Jones." I said.

**Chapter 7; The Talk**

"Emilia? How do you have the same birth mark as me? Thats like a million in one chance, and than meeting the one person!............." Kevin applied.

" I don't know, I'm sorry!" I started to wail. "I'm sorry, I'll leave tomorrow if you want to...... I'll.......leave......I'm sorry!!

........ I'll leave tomorrow!" I said while I cried harder.

"What? Don't leave! Please!!! The first time I saw you, I nearly ran to you and kissed you. I'm in love with you Emilia.

The last thing I want you to do is leave me!" he started to cry also.

"Don't cry. My love. I won't leave you........ My mother always said that this mark was the mark of love!"

"Really?"

"Ye........" I was saying when Dr. Jones came in.

"Well. Well. Miss Emilia! How long have you been pregnant?"Dr. Jones asked.

" What?........ I'm....... pregnant?..... How can that be?....... I'm.....

a......" I looked over to Kevin.".....Virgin......"

"Well, well. We have a problem." he said.

" What's the problem?" I said.

"I have to run a few test. I'll be right back." he said.

"Well, that's odd, two things in one day. I find out that I'm pregnant, and that Kevin Cold loves me."

**Chapter 8; The Results**

"Well. You are pregnant. The only example I have is the Virgin Mary." Dr. Jones said. " I' m sorry if you're not religious, Emilia., but it the closets thing I have right now. I will kept secret, but you have to do the same. Deal?"

"Can I tell one person?" I asked.

"Who?" He applied.

"Kevin" I said.

"Only if you trust him. Than yes you can tell him." He said.

"Deal."

Chapter 9; Midnight moon

The Cold's said I could take a few days off if I wanted to, but I declined. They put me in charge of Nick's wardrobe.

He didn't talk much, but I kept him talking. Thats when he asked the question.

"Emilia are you pregnant?" He asked.

"No." I said a little to quickly.

"I knew it. Whose the daddy?"

"No one. No one is the father."

"Come on tell me, I won't tell anyone I promise."

"I told you the answer. No one is the father, Nick I'm a virgin!"

"Like the Blessed Mary!"

"Yes.... Don't tell anyone. Only two now three know. My doctor, you and Kevin."

"So you and Kevin are going out, huh?"

"What.... No.... At least not right now. I like him a lot. I want to go out with him.... but I don't know if I can?"

" I don't see why not?" Nick said.

"If I date him now..... what will your parent act like when they find out I am pregnant? They'll think it was Kevin. Not no bodies!"

"Oh right, well my parents are going out to night I can sneak you into the house so you two can have some alone time."

"Nick you would do that for...me?"

" You're going to need a father for that baby and you like Kevin a lot right so it will work out."

"What will work out?"

"YOU will find out, in time Emilia, in time."

struckin GrenMcRday (C)


End file.
